His Shattered Fate
by SaCcHaRiNe SiMpLiCiTy
Summary: When I'm done with you, you're gonna remember my name for the rest of your life.' He hears that voice every night, and prays for someone to take away the pain. His only solace is Riku, determined to save him. But it won't be so simple. SoraRiku AkuRoku


SaCcHaRiNe SiMpLiCiTy: KONEECHI WAH!!! Welcome to the first ficcie I'm ever putting online! I spent a really long time on this and I hope you like it. There's a few really mature subjects in this one, but they're all there to make the story better. OH and this takes place after Kingdom Hearts, only Riku manages to stay with Sora in the end. Please give it a chance! :)

Sora: Hey Saccharine! Why haven't you let me see the script yet?

SaCcHaRiNe SiMpLiCiTy: KYYAAAA! Sora! What are yuo doing here?!

Riku: Yeah usually you show us these things before you shove them to other people! What gives Sacchy?

SaCcHaRiNe SiMpLiCiTy: Don't call me that! Uhhh. . . Sora I don't you should stick around for this one. It's. . . Um. BYE! (runs away)

Riku: What's HER deal? (reads the script) WHAT THE F--K?! (chases after her) GET BACK HERE!

Sora: Wow. . . She's being really weird. I guess that leaves it up to me! SaCcHaRiNe SiMpLiCiTy doesn't own Kingdom Hearts & she's not making any money off this so don't sue. Hey Riku! WAIT FOR ME!! (runs after)

oooXXXooo

H.I.S S.H.A.T.T.E.R.E.D. F.A.T.E

by SaCcHaRiNe SiMpLiCiTy

oooXXXooo

_**CRACK!**_

He cringed as the fist hit him in the back of his head, leaving his vision dim and blury. He held back a scream as the tall man. . . no, not a man. No human could ever do something like. . . like _this_. He couldn't be human. He was a monster. And he was right on the boy's heels. The tiny boy could feel the demon's breath, hot on his throat, as he grabbed the boy's slender wrist, digging his nails into his skin painfully. He turned him around and stared down at him, looking like a giant to the boy.

"Hey, now." It spoke, mimicking friendliness. "Where do you think you're runnin' to at this time a night?" It was a poor imitation. The only thing the boy could hear was a threat. . . a _promise_. . . of horrible things to come. The words were laced with malice and intent to harm. Maybe even to kill.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered.

"Look at me." It ordered.

He shook his head, trying to draw back, trying to escape this firey menace and was rewarded with a punch to his jaw. "I said look at me." It's voice was low and gravelly, and the boy knew there could be no more disobeying. All it had brought him was fear and pain. Maybe... maybe if he did what it wanted, it would go away. Maybe it would bring him back to his home with his mommy and everything would be okay. He forced his eyelids to open, and immediately wished he hadn't.

The green-eyed monster gave a hideous, twisted smile. "Atta boy. Now why don't you just **SIT DOWN**!" He was shoved onto cold concrete with enough force to snap his elbow, bruises already forming on his delicate, pale skin. The monster hovered over him, a dark sillouette that pierced into his very soul.

"Ppplease don't. . ." He said as the monster lowered himself to the ground, straddling him. "Ddon't hurt me mmmister."

It stopped caressing his chest and tilted its face towards his own, leering excitedly like a jackal who had just cornered its prey and was now going to play with it until it died from anxiety. "Mmmister?" It mocked. "Oh no. When I'm done with you, you're not gonna call me _mister_. You're gonna remember my name _for the rest of your life_."

When it was finished with the boy, large, wide globes that had once reflected the beautiful blue hues of the sea and the sky, that had once shimmered with happiness were now a dull, lifeless grayish-blue that spoke only of pain and sadness. He was quiet as tears began to well up in small pools under his eyes. Even know, he didn't want the monster to hear him and come back.

The boy known as Sora, only five years old, curled up on himself in a darkened alley and sobbed, wishing only for his nightmare to end.

oooXXXooo

Almost ten years later, that same boy shot up from the ground in a panic, gasping and flailing as he tried to orient himself.

"Not again." He whispered. "It's been so long. Why won't it stop?"

"Mmphssora?" came a voice from beside him. Sora looked down in horror and realized that he must have jarred Riku awake when he'd woken up from his nightmare.

"Oh. . . It's nothing Riku." He said. "My leg fell asleep. It must've twitched pretty hard waking up."

"But you punched me in the _face_."

". . .Oops?"

Riku sighed. "Sora, your leg didn't fall asleep. That's what you say every night. I know you've been having nightmares, Sora. What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Sora!"

"No, Riku!" He said, tears in his eyes. "I just. . ." He trailed off, biting his lip. He wasn't sure just how much he wanted to tell Riku. Riku was his best friend, and Sora, in his most desperate moments, clung to the idea that maybe. . . just maybe, Riku might become something more. But if he knew what had happened to him, Sora was certain Riku wouldn't want to be near him, let alone love him. "I just. . . I'm not sure what I have keeping me here anymore. No family, no friends, just this. . . this horrible black cloud hanging over me. Everyday I wake up to this terrible nightmare that reminds me of. . . It just replays itself over and over again in my head and I can't escape it! I. . . never will."

"Don't say that!" Riku yelled, grabbing Sora by the shoulders.

"Riku!" Sora squirmed under his grip, looking up at him. Confusion was written on his face but he stopped when he saw Riku's pleading gaze.

"Sora. . . Don't you know. . ." He choked on his words a little, beautiful aquamarine orbs glossing over with a thin layer of tears. He blinked them back and spoke again. This time, his voice was firm and filled with determination. He wouldn't back down like he had so many times before. He had to say it or he'd explode. He had to say it, or Sora might live forever, thinking that no one in all of the worlds they'd been to cared for him. "Sora, don't you know I love you? Can't you feel it when we touch? I'M here for you, Sora. I promise you, I'll protect you no matter what. Whatever happened to you, we can defeat it! We'll get you through this. Together!"

The petite boy looked up at Riku, stared into his eyes and saw something he'd only glimpsed at a few times since that fateful night. He saw hope, and truth, and loyalty. Sora nodded resolutely, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Together."

Riku could almost swear he saw Sora smile.

oooXXXooo

Sora: (sniff) Ttthat wwwas. . .

Riku: (holds him close) It's ok Sora, I won't let anyone hurt you. And when I find out who that bastard that did that to you is, I'll tear him to shreds!

SaCcHaRiNe SiMpLiCiTy: Hmmmm yeah. I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE. (coughIknowwhoitiscough)

Riku: (GLARE)

SaCcHaRiNe SiMpLiCiTy: AAAAAAHHH! IDIDN'TSAYANYTHING! NEway. . . Porr Sora. Things are really bad for him right now. Please leave lots of reviews! Sora goes thru them all & I'm sure he'll want to get some comfort. Leave a happy message for him! Next chapter's coming soon! ^_^


End file.
